1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus especially adapted for storing selected rigid and flexible items, as exemplified by the accessories and attachments commonly used in connection with maintenance and cleaning systems.
In a further and more specific aspect, the immediate invention concerns a storage unit having novel means for holding and displaying selected items for convenient selection and removal.
2. The Prior Art
The problems associated with the storage of certain familiar household items are well-known. An exemplary concern involves the supplies, accessories and attachments commonly used in connection with conventional maintenance and cleaning systems. Especially notable is the paraphernalia for tending water-filled structures, such as hot tubs, spas and swimming pools.
Maintenance of water, in a closed system, requires periodic application of usually toxic or poisonous chemicals. The chemicals, which may be in either dry or liquid form, are packaged in various types of containers. Various relatively large individual pieces of equipment are employed for removing debris from the water and for cleaning the structure. Typical is a skimmer having a rigid pole or shaft. A vacuum cleaning system includes an elongate flexible hose, one or more tubular handles or extension sections and an array of tools or attachments. Also usually included in the care and maintenance scheme is a collection of smaller items such as thermometers, water testing kits and hand tools.
Proper storage of the foregoing and other readily apparent accessories is mandatory for reasons of convenience, security and safekeeping. Chemicals, for example, must be secured from the inquisitive hands and mouths of children. Vacuum hoses, extensions and other relatively fragile items require care and protection. Safeguards against accidental loss or misplacement need be exercised with regard to small articles.
The prior art has not provided satisfactory means for orderly safekeeping of maintenance and cleaning supplies and equipment as described above. Therefore, the articles are frequently left lying about or deposited in whatever space is readily available. As a result chemicals are available to children, fragile components are exposed to damage and small items are subject to loss.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements for the storage of certain maintenance and cleaning paraphernalia.
Another object of the invention is the provision of storage means especially adapted for orderly safekeeping of supplies and equipment commonly used in connection with water-filled structures, such as hot tubs, spas and swimming pools.
And another object of the invention is to provide a storage unit which will display selected accessory items for convenient selection.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive storage unit which is usable either as a wall hanging device or as a free standing unit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a storage unit including a lockable cabinet for securing chemical or other toxic or poisonous materials.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a storage device having novel means for engagably receiving and detachably holding a suspended array of selected accessory items.
And a further object of the instant invention is to provide means for convenient storage of hoses and other elongate flexible items.
Yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a unit having means for methodic protective storage of cleaning and maintenance devices of the type having an elongate pole, handle or tubular member.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a storage device which is alternately and concurrently usable as a shelf and for suspended storage of selected cleaning attachments.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of improved storage means, according to the foregoing, which is readily and economically manufactured with conventional skills and materials.